super_roblox_warrior_srwfandomcom-20200214-history
SasukeRBLX07
SasukeRBLX07, formerly known as SasukeNinja_guy, is a New Star on Super ROBLOX Warrior who debuted in Tournament 19. Sasuke also hosts his own competition titled Ultimate Robloxian Warrior. Sasuke is also known for his laggy fails, including his first 2 SRW appearances. 'SRW 19' Sasuke debuted in SRW 19 with the starting position of #35. Before his run, Sasuke was starting to suffer from lag which would end up being his downfall as he failed the Floating Steps after he slipped off the 2nd step onto the ground, which instantly disqualified him. 'SRW 20' Sasuke once again competed in Tournament 20 with the starting number of #36, and had the confidence to clear, but sadly it was déjà vu for Sasuke as he failed the Double Dipper. Sasuke could also be seen throughout the remainder tournament on the sidelines supporting other contestants (ex. Shadow_zz's Stage 3 run). 'SRW 21' Sasuke came back for his 3rd appearance at the course in Tournament 21. Sasuke came into this tournament as #94, one of the highest numbers by a regular in course history. Sasuke proved this was his breakout tournament as he cleared the 1st obstacle, Snake Run. However, the TIE Fighter took away a lot of his time. Despite that, Sasuke still beat it with 15 seconds left but would end up failing the next obstacle Mix and Match as he missed the transition to the first triangle to the ball. SRW 22 Sasuke came back for his 4th appearance in Tournament 22, wearing #98, his highest number ever, and, officially, the highest number by a regular EVER (All competitors in Tournament 1 were newcomers). Another thing new, he was on a new computer account named SasukeRBLX07 and claimed he's been training the hardest for any tournament heading into this competiton. Sasuke put on a show in Stage One, breezing through the Snake Run, Double Dipper, but was held up on Sonic Curve, and was running low on time. However, he rushed through Tailwhip, and the Spider Insanity, and was able to clear with exactly 00.00 seconds left on the clock, the closest clear on Stage 1 in the history of SRW. In Stage Two, Sasuke again put on a show, and this time, cleared with one of the fastest times in the entire stage, with 08.11 seconds remaining. In the Third Stage, Sasuke had a difficult time getting through the Board Navigator but was able to survive the Floating Boards and Racker, before succumbing to the Spitfire Cliffhanger. SRW 23 Sasuke came back again for his fifth appearance in Tournament 23, regressing to #91 for this tournament. He cleared the First Stage easily, clearing with 6.19 seconds, although he did struggle with Chute Escape. In the Second Stage, he almost fell on Wingnut Alley but managed a miraculous save on the fifth wingnut. He ended up clearing with just over 5 seconds to spare. In Stage Three, he was looking good up until the Elite Cliffhanger, on which he fell on the second flip. Sasuke received 2nd place for this tournament. SRW 24 SasukeRBLX came in hyped for the new tournament, wearing his highest number, #99, in award for his 2nd place performance in the previous tournament. Sasuke blazed through Stage One, and cleared with 11.27 seconds remaining. In Stage Two, despite struggling with Beam Flipper, Sasuke put on a show and cleared with 27.43 remaining. In Stage Three, Sasuke finally looked like he would beat Stage 3 for his 1st time before a misplacement of the bar on the Lightning Bolts cost him, making this the first time in 2 tournaments he did not make it to the Cliffhanger 'Results'